First Date
by TBorah89
Summary: The tale of Parker and Calleigh's first date after they agreed to go out while they were in Camelot.


A/N: For those of you who read Lineage this is the story of Parker and Calleigh's first date.

* * *

First Date

Parker Halliwell stood in front of his floor length mirror studying himself. He checked over his wardrobe choice. He hoped like hell that he wasn't over doing it. But he thought the blue shirt he had on with a black tie was fine. For him it was more than fine it was a miracle that he matched that well. He made sure that his dress pants didn't have crease in them one last time and that his shoes were nice and shiny. He checked his hair one last time it differed now from the usual part he wore now he had it spiked up.

He went to his dresser picked up his watch and fastened it to his wrist. He checked the time purely out of habit. He groaned when he saw that he still had half an hour before he had to be where he was going. He gave himself a once over in the mirror again for what he swore was the last time.

"Parker pull yourself together this is no big deal." Parker told himself trying to collect himself. But that was easier said than done there was a reason why he was acting like the world's biggest fool right now. And it had everything to do with where he was going or rather who he was going with.

Parker was admittedly terrible with women a fact that only got that much worse when he actually liked a woman. And he liked this woman a lot and despite the fact that she turned him into a bumbling idiot she liked him too.

He checked his watch again and he decided that he could head out. "Brody orb me to my dad's house." He called out to the closest thing he was ever going to have for a big brother. Kyle didn't respond verbally but Parker soon felt himself be enveloped by orbs and deposited in his father's living room a second later.

Victor looked up like he wasn't one bit surprised to see the orbs. It surprised him more that it was his son rather than one of his grandchildren or Sam. "Parker I don't think I want to know why you showed up in a shower of orbs so I won't ask. I will however asked what you are doing dressed like that."

" I will have you know that I have a date and for the first time in months I actually want to go on said date." Parker reported proudly. This was the first date he had found own his own without his evil cupid niece setting him up.

Victor grinned at his only male child so that his eyes sparkled "So I take it that this someone is a pretty brunette who forced you to go dancing against your will." He guessed.

Parker looked down and blushed he really didn't want anyone to know who he was going out with. " I have no clue what you're talking about dad."

Victor eyeballed his son suspiciously but if he didn't want him to know who he was going out with then he wasn't going to press the issue. "If you have a date what are you doing here son?" he asked not that he ever minded seeing his son.

Parker shifted his weight from foot to foot. " I kinda needed to borrow a car dad. And well I didn't want Prue to know because she would drive me insane. My car is broke down and I wanted to actually not be embarrassed by what I drive."

Victor reached in his pants pocket and tossed his car keys to Parker. "Just bring it back when you get the chance I have another one it's no big deal."

"Thanks dad I really owe you one this time." Parker said leaning down to hug his father.

* * *

Calleigh Cavanaugh had never in her life been nervous to go out on a date before. But then again there had never been another man who made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time before. And here Parker thought that he was the only one who was nervous. When the truth of the matter was she was just as nervous as he was. But she had to make it seem like she wasn't that was why she was always giving him such a hard time. And she had more or less been the one to ask him out or she would still be waiting on him.

She didn't know what it was about him but when he flashed her that great smile of his she went weak in the knees and it suddenly became harder for her to breath.

Needless to say though she opened the front door of her apartment after Parker had only knocked once. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw the way that he was looking at her.

Parker was momentarily stunned when she opened the door. She filled out the red dress she had on perfectly and he loved the way her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Anything that he had been going to say went right out the window when he saw her. "Wow you look wow." Was the only thing that he could get to come out. And he cursed himself mentally for sounding like an idiot. She had to think that he was slow in the head or something from the way that he was talking.

Calleigh gave him a dazzling smile "That is quite a vocabulary you've got there P.J. But for the record you look pretty hot yourself cowboy." She played it cool while inside her brain was screaming at her to rip his clothes off of him and do him right then and there.

Parker frowned at her a little bit "Damn it Cal I don't know how many times I have told you not to call me P.J." he pouted but he couldn't stay mad at her not with how good she looked. He couldn't help but think if he played his cards right then maybe she would go out with him again.

"I know and I try to stop but I can't resist because I get such a cute reaction out of you." Calleigh replied pinching his cheek.

"Now you can just forget it I don't think I want to go out with you anymore." Parker retorted with a smile on his face.

Calleigh patted him on the cheek where she had pinched him. "You know that you it love it when I give you a hard time you wouldn't know how to act if I didn't. I'm ready to go if you are." She was acting a lot more confident than she felt because the butterflies in her stomach where the size of hawks.

Parker offered her his arm as he led her to the elevator "I'm ready too lets do this." He said not realizing he was using his nephews' favorite phrase. When they got out to the car he opened the passenger side door for her as she got in.

"Wow Parks I dig the wheels I see you dad let you borrow his car again." She commented when she got in.

"Well I didn't think that you wanted to go tooling around in that death trap I call a car and besides that it is broke down again. But if you really wanted to ride in it I can always go try to get it started just for you." Parker smirked at her.

"That will not be necessary I rather not take my life in my hands that way. I don't need to play Russian roulette when I have demons coming after me all the time." She joked with him her brown eyes dancing.

* * *

Before long Parker made it to the restaurant where he was taking her it was down on the bay front. All throughout dinner they had fell into easy conversation and when there was silence neither of them felt any need to talk because it was comfortable. After dinner they went out for a walk along the beach.

Parker couldn't get over how beautiful Calleigh was never in his life had he seen another woman who looked that good. When he saw her shiver a little bit he took off the jacket he was wearing and draped it across her shoulders. "There you go I can't have you getting sick."

"Thanks Parks." Calleigh replied and then surprising him she slipped her hand into his. He didn't fight though he liked the way her small hand fit inside of his.

They walked along in silence for a little while Parker was studying the way that moonlight danced upon her face. More than anything he wanted to reach out and kiss her but he didn't know if he had the courage to. Every other time that they had kissed it had been her who kissed him and just once he wanted to be the one to kiss her.

"Lets stop here a minute." Parker said as they stopped in front of a sand dune.

"Ok Parker what's up?" Calleigh asked him curiously.

Parker didn't reply he just stared into her eyes and then he cupped her face in his hands before he knew what he was doing he pressed his lips to hers. He had never felt feelings so intense as the ones he was getting at that moment.

"I just wanted to be the one to kiss you first this time. You have beat me to the punch every other time." He said when he pulled away from her a goofy grin on his face.

Calleigh wrapped both her arms around his neck "That is because you are normally too slow on the draw Mr. Halliwell. And let me tell you I like this side of you a lot better than that shy guy that has been hanging around lately." Before he could reply to that she kissed him.

"You know that if any of the others get wind of this we will never hear the end of it." Parker said when the started heading back to the car. They were walking hand and hand once again.

"Well we will be careful not to get caught and not to act any differently towards each other but I'm reasonably sure that we can pull this off. That is if you want to pull this off." Calleigh said trying not to sound too overly eager.

"Of course I want to try Cal I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to try. Besides that I'm not good enough with women to be turning you down." Parker said putting her at ease.

"So then I guess you want to go back to my place then?" Calleigh asked him making her eyebrows dance.

Parker blushed "As I said before I'm in no position to be turning you down." He was trying to not to let her see how unsure he was of himself.

"Good because I wanted you to come back to my place." Calleigh admitted kissing him one last time before they got into the car.


End file.
